The present invention relates to a body of a transmission joint comprising a plurality of bearing passageways for articulation elements, arranged around the axis of the body and each comprising two raceways cooperative with articulation elements of the transmission joint, and a connection element for the body.
The invention concerns, in particular, a tulip element for a transmission joint comprising a plurality of rolling passageways arranged around the axis of the tulip element and each comprising two parallel confronting raceways, and a connecting element for connecting the tulip element to a shaft.